


Idylle Estivale

by lilibel



Series: Junior présente ... [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose passe son été à coté de la residence estivale des Stark. Quand elle s'en va, elle laisse Junior derrière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idylle Estivale

**Author's Note:**

> Apparemment j'ai plein d'envies sur ce thème, donc voici le premier drabble d'une petite série pas encore terminée ^^

A chaque fois que Tony ouvre la porte menant au hangar contenant son bébé, son coeur bat plus vite que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas vraiment son bébé à proprement parler, mais il en prend soin depuis l été de ses 16 ans, depuis que l'objet du desir avait quitté sa villa au bord de l'eau, laissant derrière elle une preuve tangible de son existence.

Il avaient été voisins durant plusieurs semaines. Elle connaissait son père, il avait rapidement découvert a un soir où il avait été invité boire un verre avec eux. Bien sur, son père avait insisté pour qu'il reste au soda. Il l'avait revue le lendemain, nageant dans le lac, plongeant depuis le ponton devant la villa qu'elle louait. La nuit suivante, il avait rêvé d'une femme qui lui ressemblait. Il avait passé la journée suivante dans le garage à alterner entre le dessin d'androids à l'accent anglais et les réparations de sa moto.

Il avait du attendre plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse, non pas en discussion avec son père mais directement dans le garage où il se confinait pour éviter de croiser son géniteur. Il l'avait embauché pour lui passer les outils adéquat. Elle s' était révélée intelligente en plus de bien proportionnée et bientôt ils discutaient des différentes nouvelles découvertes scientifiques.

L'été 1990 s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve. Elle avait reculé la première fois qu'il avait voulu l'embrasser. Avait blâmé la bière qu'elle avait fait passer en douce. Il blâmait son parfum, ses boucles blondes et la couleur de ses yeux. Plusieurs jours plus tard il le lui avait fait remarquer, alors qu'elle remontait la surface du lac et qu'il avait élu domicile sur son ponton. La nuit suivante son père avait du rentrer précipitamment sur New-York et avait confié sa garde Mlle Rose. Il aurait pu plaider attouchements sur mineur si il n'avait pas été complice dans ce qui avait été, au final, sa première relation charnelle. Le mois avait filé, entre l'eau du lac, le bois brûlant du ponton, la fraîcheur de son atelier, les discussions qui le challengeaient tous les jours un peu plus, et les nuit passées à deviner qui se cachait réellement derrière la femme qui réfutait les ages qu'il tentait de lui donner. L' été touchait sa fin lorsqu'elle lui remis un corail de la taille de sa main et lui avait propos un challenge qu'il avait été dans l'incapacité de refuser.

A chaque fois qu'il ouvre la porte menant celui qu'il avait nommé Junior, il a l'impression de repartir en arrière, de sentir l'odeur des pins et de l'eau du lac. Il a le gout de la bière pas chère dans la bouche et l'envie de repartir vivre un été sans trop de soucis. En vingt ans, Junior a grandi. Il a désormais un dôme de verre dans laquelle il tend ses lianes de corail. Tony a même installé un lit dans ce qui semble être une chambre. Il n'est pas sur d'avoir lui même décidé que c' était une chambre ou si Junior lui a soufflé l'idée un soir d'insomnie.

Tony sait qu'un jour Mlle Rose, comme il avait aimé l'appeler alors, reviendra pour emporter Junior avec elle. C'est tout ce à quoi il se raccroche. Un jour, il l'a reverra et il pourra, le temps d'une journée, d'une semaine - il en rêvait -, se perdre dans les éclats d'or de ses pupilles.


End file.
